


Ее море

by fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020), Seli_Creston



Series: Criminal Minds: спецквест (кинки и фетиши) [14]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Drama, F/F, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Feelings, One-Sided Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seli_Creston/pseuds/Seli_Creston
Summary: В глазах Джей-Джей бушует море. Эмили боится утонуть.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Series: Criminal Minds: спецквест (кинки и фетиши) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920499
Kudos: 3
Collections: Criminal Minds Спецквест, Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	Ее море

**Author's Note:**

> Фетиш — глаза

Глаза. 

Первое, что замечает Эмили, когда ее знакомят с командой — глаза Джей-Джей. 

Не яркую улыбку, потрясающую фигуру или невероятно красивое — почти кукольное — лицо.

Нет, глаза.

Огромные, широко распахнутые, невероятного цвета.

Они напоминают Эмили море во время шторма; от них точно так же невозможно отвести взгляд, остается лишь смотреть на бушующую стихию.

Наверное, немного странно сравнивать глаза с морем, а не океаном, будучи американкой, но Эмили считает себя ребенком мира, а не одной конкретной страны, да и глаза Джей-Джей напоминают ей одно определенное море — Черное.

Эмили вдыхает воздух сквозь плотно сжатые зубы, зажмуривается на несколько секунд, воскрешая под веками образ штормящего моря в Одессе, где однажды побывала с матерью, еще будучи совсем маленькой, а после, взяв под контроль эмоции, смотрит на Джей-Джей, расплывается в приветственной улыбке и протягивает ладонь, сообщая, насколько рада познакомиться.

Врет.

Не рада.

Одного взгляда в штормящее море напротив хватает, чтобы понять: Джей-Джей станет ее погибелью.

***

Эмили тратит годы, чтобы понять какого цвета глаза у подруги, но ей это так и не удается. Ничего более подходящего, чем «цвета моря», у нее так и не получается подобрать. Собственная излишняя поэтичность изрядно раздражает, но для описания этого невероятного оттенка, кажется, еще не придумали официального названия в цветовом спектре.

Возможно, стоит спросить у Рида, но выворачивать перед ним душу наизнанку и признавать, что она тоже безнадежно влюблена в их счастливо замужнюю коллегу — не хочется. Хотя иногда Эмили не может не задаваться вопросом, преследуют ли и его невероятные глаза Джей-Джей повсюду. И как он с этим справляется.

Потому что она сама — не справляется совсем.

Смотрит в яркую голубизну, когда Джей-Джей смеется, и не может не думать про море во время штиля.

Замирает, взглянув на всполохи приглушенного зеленого цвета, когда Джей-Джей злится, а на изнанке век — переливы волн во время шторма.

Чаще всего чужие глаза отдают серым; такой обычно сравнивают с мокрым асфальтом, но Эмили помнит небо, затянутое тучами, и море, сливающееся с ним по цвету так сильно, что не понять, где проходит линия горизонта.

Все это многообразие цветов преследует Эмили повсюду — ей даже не нужно смотреть на Джей-Джей, и так знает все оттенки.

***

С личной жизнью у Эмили не складывается. С того самого момента, как ее представили команде.

День за днем, месяц за месяцем, год за годом происходит одно и то же.

Она ходит на свидания, довольно часто даже, учитывая их сумасшедший график работы, но ничего не заходит дальше этого. Одного неосторожного взгляда на человека напротив, ей достаточно, чтобы вслепую написать Джей-Джей сообщение с просьбой позвонить и вызвать на работу, в надежде поскорее сбежать от того, с кем внезапно становится чертовски некомфортно.

Потому что глаза — не те.

Джей-Джей помогает, конечно же, помогает. Потому что так и работает дружба. А после они сидят в кофейне возле ее дома, если Уилл уже вернулся с работы и может присмотреть за Генри. Когда это не так, то на диване в гостиной, пока малыш играет рядом.

И Эмили смотрит-смотрит- _смотрит_ в бушующее море в чужих глазах, пока собственные не начинает щипать от сухости, напоминая, что иногда нужно моргать.

Вернувшись домой после таких неожиданных встреч, она обычно очень долго не может уснуть. Пока не сдается и не воскрешает совершенный образ под веками, насаживаясь на собственные пальцы, представляя, что они принадлежат кому-то другому. Другой. Той, что море.

Содрогнувшись во вспышке оргазма, Эмили всегда сразу же засыпает, полная жалости и презрения к себе, надеясь, что однажды станет легче.

***

Легче не становится.

Когда в Париже Джей-Джей передает ей документы и деньги, после того, как помогла сфальсифицировать ее смерть, Эмили только и может, что пристально смотреть той в глаза, стремясь запомнить все оттенки на вечность вперед. 

Словно она способна их забыть. 

Словно не глаза Джей-Джей она видела во время клинической смерти.

Но это их последняя встреча на очень долгое время, если не на всю жизнь, и Эмили действительно страшно, что однажды она не вспомнит все многообразие оттенков в чужих глазах. Даже если раньше мечтала о том, чтобы забыть.

***

К третьему месяцу пребывания вдали от команды — от Джей-Джей — Эмили требуется все больше и больше времени, чтобы воскресить в памяти любимый образ.

Так что она покупает билет на самолет и летит в Одессу.

Сидит на берегу, вдыхая запах йода и слушая, как кричат чайки. На секунду в голове мелькает мысль, что Джей-Джей стоило именно так назваться во время работы на Пентагон, раз уж захотелось чего-то птичьего в псевдониме.

Желание услышать Джей-Джей и сказать ей об этом настолько нестерпимое, что Эмили не удается его побороть. Та перезванивает по фейстайму всего через пять минут после отправленного на зашифрованный номер сообщения.

Эмили хохочет до слез, когда переводит взгляд с экрана мобильного на море и обратно. 

Она не ошиблась: глаза Джей-Джей по цвету абсолютно идентичны морским волнам.

Это объясняет все.

Если Джей-Джей — море, то Эмили просто суждено было утонуть.

Она никогда не умела хорошо плавать.


End file.
